


Showing Off

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kyber Crystals, Marking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Vaginal Fingering, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: As Empress of the known universe, all your clothes were made by hand, by the best tailors in all of space, with the best materials and finest quality fabrics. But sometimes, Kylo prefers a less-is-more style, so the whole of the galaxy can see just what he does to you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 26





	Showing Off

You’re just finishing up the last little details, when the blast doors open. You’re not scared, or even startled, when you hear the heavy boots thudding against the marble flooring, because there’s only one person it could ever be, only one person who could get all the way into your inner quarters. So instead of surprise when a pair of strong arms encircles your waist, your chest blooms with warmth, especially when the tip of your husband’s big strong nose pokes at your cheek as he kisses the soft skin behind your ear.

“What is this?” He asks, his hands smoothing up your stomach, rough palms catching on the delicate bead-work on the hand-crafted gown.

As Empress of the known universe, all your clothes were made by hand, by the best tailors in all of space, with the best materials and finest quality fabrics. This particular gown was for the gala that evening, the gala which Kylo no doubt had come to pick you up for. He had ordered it expressly for this occasion, and yet when you catch his gaze in the long dressing mirror, he’s scowling.

“My outfit for tonight, why?” You cover his hands with your own, lead them up to your tits, let the beading tickle his fingers. It makes a shimmering sound as his hands pass over them, as he moves to cup your breasts, give them a squeeze. “Don’t you like it?”

He chews his lip, frustration in his eyes.

“I do but,” He murmurs, resumes kissing and nuzzling at your throat from where he stands behind you, “I had something else in mind.”

He takes in a deep breath and steps away, storms into the walk-in wardrobe, roots around until he pulls out a garment bag and unzips it, revealing an altogether different gown.

Unlike the black velvet gown you were wearing, this one was a deep red, made of sheer fabric that draped beautifully down from a waistline encrusted with jewels. The sleeves were separate pieces, which clasped onto your upper arm with metal bands that were polished so well you could see your reflection in them. The bodice of the gown plunged into a deep deep V, revealing the entirety of your shoulders, upper back, and collarbone. The V was so deep, that you were sure the peak of it would end only at your navel, so a long strip of your ribs and stomach would be on display. 

What fabric there was was nearly see-through, the only structure given by the beautiful arrangement of red kyber crystal gems which were embroidered onto the dress in dramatic filigree patters.

It was gorgeous.

“Oh Kylo, this is…” You immediately itch to wear it, immediately want to put it on. Just the thought of being entirely on display, of everyone being able to see the exact shape of your body, the curves and the…the marks.

Ah, you think with a smug smile, as Kylo resumes his position behind you, as he unzips your dress slow slow slow, he wants everyone to see your marks. Being the mind-reader that he is, he’s smiling, just the hint of it, the ghost of it, as his teeth graze against your throat making you shudder.

“I’ve already dismissed the Handmaidens, so you’ll have to help me dress.” You whisper, and you can feel it against your skin when he licks his lips, can feel it against your ass when he begins to grow hard.

“Let me see you.” He asks, orders, demands, begs, all at once.

Who are you to deny him?

He is careful with the gown you’re already wearing, for it took over one hundred hours of beading alone, and you would be sure to wear it for another event. It wouldn’t do to break the closures, not at all, so Kylo goes slow, eases you out of the velvet which wraps you up so nicely.

Standing naked before him, you wonder if Kylo will have you wear any under-garments, anything to conceal your nipples, stiff from the cold air of space, panties to hide the mess of slick that’s starting to grow between your legs from being handled with such reverence by such a powerful man.

“So beautiful.” Kylo says, voice strained, eyes blown black with lust. “Look at you. Look at all of you, just for me.” His hands hover over your stomach, your breasts, your throat, like he doesn’t know where he wants to touch first.

“Only ever yours.” You smile, cup his cheeks in your palms and bring him to your lips, let his clothed body surround your naked one. “Is that what this is about? Someone’s gotten it into their head that they can have me?” It’s a playful question, but you know the answer, know how serious it is.

“I’m going to kill them, in front of the entire banquet hall.” His voice rumbles down straight to your cunt, and you can’t help but clench your thighs at the promise of violence, at the promise of your Supreme Leader defending what’s his. “I want everyone to see just how much you belong to me.”

“I want a fresh one.” You whisper, tilting your chin up and away, guiding his head his lips his teeth his tongue, to the spot where your shoulder meets your neck.

“If I start, I won’t be able to stop.” He licks the soft skin there, so gentle even though his arms have a death grip on your waist.

“Maybe I don’t want you to stop.” You say with a smile – until his teeth sink down down down into your flesh, until his fingers find their comfort deep in your pussy, until he’s bruising you red and purple in the best of ways, and you can’t say anything again for a long while.


End file.
